Strings of Fate
by Buggy-Blue
Summary: A kurnai was lodged deep in Shikmaru's shoulder as he stood in front of a fallen Temari. A few specks of blood fell on her face. ShikaTema


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Author's Notes: I had intended for this to be a long series, but I quickly lost interest and had to snub it at the end and turn it to a one-shot. This was back in the days in I was in love with ShikaTema. I had posted this up before, but took it down because I wasn't going to continue it. Hope you like.

* * *

**Perplexity**

It was over.

At least that is what they all wanted to believe. But Temari knew better, it will never be over. All of this was just a temporary fix, the finale was still to come. Blood shed, death and anguish would continue on, for this was the life of a shinobi. But at least it was calm for now, before the real storm would arrive.

It happened in a blink of an eye, that she is still fuzzy around the details. She remembers fighting, out of chakra and falling down in exhausting. She was ready for the ending blow to come, then her vision was filled with blood. The rest she refused to remember, for it made her feel weak. And here she was, just staring blankly in the hospital, see nothing and yet everything. Life continued and death followed, she just stood in the middle confused.

He succeeded in accomplishing his goal. Naruto did, he fought Sasuke and won. Dragging his half dead body back to Kohona, where he would undergo a trial and perhaps executed. Though it was wishful thinking on Temari's part, they probably pitied him and have him under surveillance for the rest of his life. She couldn't help thinking if it was worth risking the fall of the Sand and Leaf to bring back the Uchiha. Both villages were still in no condition to start a war with Orochimaru, but Naruto was to blind with rage against his friend, initiated the war. Kazekage, bound by his friendship with Naruto, had no choice but to supporte his decision.

She wondered where her brothers are, she only saw them momentarily before they disappeared. But just a glimpse was enough to relieve her of her worries, still alive and not badly injured just like her. Her best bet was that they attended the council meeting on the Uchiha situation. She wished they weren't so lenient on him, just execute him and end his miserable life. She believed that if he had a chance, he would betray the village all over again.

Her muscles felt sore and her body was at its exertion, yet if she tired to get an once of sleep it would never come. Her body was battered and stained with blood, still there were others much worse that filled the hospital rooms and some even fill the hallways for the rooms where all taken.

Somehow her body starting moving with out her consent, where she was going she had no idea. Her thoughts were still in a jumble as she tried to think clearly. The stench of death filled the hospital, and misery was the mood that consumed everybody.

Spotting a girl filled with tears, standing out side of a room, caught her attention. Why, she didn't know, the girl was plain and an average shinobi. There was nothing special about her. But when Temari saw what was in the room seemed to enlightened her a bit. It disgusted her watching the girl crying over a boy, much less Naruto, who caused everything. She held no pride of having the rank of a shinobi showing an emotion so weak as crying is prohibited. A long time ago she promised herself to never shed a tear, Temari still upholds that promise.

Passing more rooms and turning around corners, finally ended when she stopped in front of a door. A feeling of dread seemed to pass on her, for she didn't have any reason for being here. Behind this door was something that she didn't want to face.

She couldn't help but wonder if all of these was just a dream. Every thing seemed to move like it.

After contemplating whether or not to open the door, Temari forced her hand on the knob and turned it. Slowly opening it, she entered the room and notice that it was the same as any other hospital room. It was an average room, nothing different or odd about it.

Until her eyes fell on Shikamaru.

It was then when reality came crashing down on her. How she ended up here and why Shikamaru was lying unconscious on the bed. For she was the reason he was stuck in this room.

No.

It was his fault. He intervened on her fight. She didn't ask for it and sure as hell didn't want it. He was the reason he was in this state, it was no fault of her own. Even in her own head, she could tell she was lying to her self. She looked away. Her nails digging into her palm, causing blood to drip down on the floor. He was such a stupid boy, always with his sexism crap.

_A kurnai was lodged deep in Shikmaru's shoulder as he stood in front of a fallen Temari. A few specks of blood fell on her face. She looked at him in surprised and opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he was doing, but he caught her off._

_"How troublesome, the man has to always save the women." The words that he spat out, came in a struggle for he was exhausted from his other battle. Temari could feel her anger burning but before she could say anything, the enemy shinobi ran towards them. Temari forced her self to get up and get her fan ready to attack._

_Shikamaru's hands quickly formed his shadow jutsu seal that stopped the shinobi in his tracks and he embedded shurikens into the enemies' chest, killing him instantly. All of this happened before Temari could even get up and when she managed, he collapsed into her arms._

_He was out cold._

It was his fault. Temari continued to say it over in her head like a mantra, knowing full well that she had no need to feel guilty. And who said that he could fall on top of her? Feeling her emotions shift from guiltiness to anger, she looked at him with a burning rage. Once he got better, she will be the one to send him right back to the hospital!

Once her emotions had settled down, she silently sat down in a near by chair and just watched Shikamaru. She watched how steadily, yet slowly he breathed in and out. The way the bandage on his shoulder was on sloppily, perhaps done in a quick hurry. The way his skin was unscarred, unlike hers. She doesn't know why she is watching or why she can't tear her eyes away from him.

Time has passed, how much, she isn't sure of. She bets its been a couple of hours and still she does not move from her spot. She knows she has better things to do then stay. Attend important meetings and help with the reconstruction of her village, she is wasting her valuable time in this room, when there is a high percentage that Shikamaru won't wake up today.

His team mates comes in, they speak with him even though he is still unconscious. Ino cries begging for him to wake up, her sensei takes her out to console her. The fat one stays for a while, then he soon leaves. Neither of them three ask her why she is here.

He moves from his slumber, his eyes flicker open and the first thing he sees is Temari. He is confused and thinks he is dead. But if he was, why would he see Temari here? Did her fail to save her life too? Regaining more of his sense, he sits up strait and figures out that his is not dead. Although he wishes it because his shoulder hurts like hell. He holds her stare and see that her eyes hold an emotion he is not familiar she had.

"Why are you here?" He finds it funny that she is here instead of his family, teammates or even his friends.

She gives a thoughtful look that turns in to confusion, a thousand excuses swarm around in her head. Each one is logical enough to use to answer him.

Then she comes to a startling realization.

_I don't know._

She dosen't say anything but continues to hold his gaze. Her knuckles turning white in fury. Her mind continues to replay the events of Shikamaru brush against death. Then finally, Temari speaks.

"Why did you save me?"

"Tch. Why are you asking such troublesome questions?" They both knew Shikamaru was stalling, stalling for time to come up with a reasonable answer. Temari could literally see the wheels spinning in his head, coming up with thousands of answers that would break what stings holds them together.

But he too doesn't answer.

Neither are willing to admit their true feelings. But they know that when the next war happens, they will stand side by side and that scares them.

A true shinobi can not afford to have such emotional attachments.

There they sat, until the sun went down and arose again.


End file.
